


Mien

by Ri-Ryn (Ri_Ryn), Ri_Ryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Hanzo Shimada, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbent Hanzo, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji confuses everyone by still calling Hanzo 'Brother', Includes Omakes!, Mild Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omnic/human relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Rule 63, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri-Ryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Ryn/pseuds/Ri_Ryn
Summary: Zenyatta was unprepared for the vision that was one Shimada Hanzo which would befall him. Genji, his student, please forgive your master's transgression.(Alternatively: Zenyatta is every bit his 20 years around the elder assassin. It's an excellent thing Hanzo doesn't know how to do genuine affection, either.)





	Mien

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mien
> 
> Author: Ri-Ryn
> 
> Genre: Romance/Humor
> 
> Word Count: 1686
> 
> Rating: M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)
> 
> Disclaimer: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.
> 
> Warnings: Older/Younger Relationship. Some sibling angst. Genderbend/Rule 63/Sex Swap Hanzo. Genji still calls Hanzo ‘Anija’ and ‘Brother’. It causes some confusion. Mild sibling angst. A word against Hanzo robbing the cradle. Perhaps some callous words and strong language? Hanzo is still Hanzo. (But I imagine a female name being Koto.)
> 
> A/N: I don’t know why I felt the need to genderbend Hanzo. It just seemed to work for this. I may make an alternate take where he remains male. Honestly it’s a whim, and you can blame Seyru for the entire idea except the rule 63. Those omakes are point of pride and regret equally.
> 
> Definition: Mien -1. air, bearing, or demeanor, as showing character, feeling, etc.

* * *

Her arrival was met with the bare minimum. Overwatch’s impromptu strike commander, Winston, the gorilla’s pseudo second in command, the cowboy Hanzo knew as McCree from their initial talks, and Genji by association with Zenyatta accompanying him per his request.

Hanzo was surprised that anyone but the strike commander and a guard, should she get out of hand, were present at all. While not wholly unpleasant, Hanzo much rather Genji and whatever, _whomever_ , was with him be absent. She ducked her nose further into the high collar coat she wore, a byproduct of Hanamura’s current weather from which Overwatch’s pilot retrieved her person.

It was McCree that asked for confirmation and Zenyatta watched the interaction with an initially passive stance, curiosity lingering in the back of his mind at the man covered head to toe who was Genji’s former tormentor.

Hanzo stepped forward, a somewhat delicate hand peeking out from her removed glove to press against the scanner. “Name? Shimada Hanzo. Affiliation? Overwatch. Position? Sniper.”

And, _oh_. This voice was absolutely _entrancing._

The voice was average in its pitch, low for a woman and higher for a man. The timbre? Rough, masculine and spoken with a feminine elegance. It was beyond entrancing, a pleasing dichotomy akin to the ethereal sun rising over the unforgiving snow on the mountains of Nepal.

“I think,” Zenyatta would swallow dryly if his anatomy allowed, “I would be most pleased to hear your brother speak at length.” Hints of static barely laced his voice modulation.

Genji was dumfounded. Confused tremendously because Hanzo had only introduced themselves and their affiliation. “Master, are you…?” The ninja trailed off unsure of how to broach the subject.

Needlessly a concern for Zenyatta was frozen, staring where his brother had vanished to finish conducting their business with administration. “Master Zenyatta!” Genji would ignore that his Master’s orbs almost met the ground as Genji’s own mental war concluded. He would accommodate this enamoring his Master procured for Hanzo.

He felt like vomiting. Is this how Genji’s former promiscuity afflicted Hanzo? Because Genji would very much appreciate no involvement. He’d apologize for his own transgressions past, later, _after_ the rose petals had ceased falling. Genji groaned in the beginnings of suffering as his head met the wall, metal plate dinging in the empty bay area. _Please do not have a sex life._

Now, how the hell would Hanzo react to an approach of this nature?

* * *

How would Hanzo react? Poorly, as he did in many things in life. The following weeks were far beyond trying, patience gained from Nepal be _damned_.  The only time they had actually managed to speak, Hanzo was his typical, dismissive self.

_It was in Bastion’s garden, the sun metaphorically bathing the sky in fire and Zenyatta having purposefully sought the archer._

_“Greetings, Hanzo-san.”_

_Hanzo was clean-shaven with strong eyebrows, chiseled jaw and prominent, high cheekbones coupled with an unfound softness. Hanzo’s eyes are darkly lined, sharp with every purpose of the word. Iris the color of the setting sun on dark amber and long ink hair devoid of light as a backdrop for tan skin._

_“Omnic monk.”_

_Not an…assuring beginning but enough to bring Zenyatta’s mind back to the task at hand._

Genji kicked the door open, Hanzo sitting unperturbed o the floor for mediation. “ _Hanzo_ , surely you could be somewhat polite at least...” He was angry. “Ten years and of course now you forgo lessons in etiquette.”

“And **what** , exactly, do I owe it?” Hanzo glared up, meeting Genji evenly. “I owe you my life. You may take or leave it.” She intercepted Genji’s protest.  “However, a marionette I am not. Short of my death, and only my death, you decide nothing. There is no right to anger simply because I do not respond in a way that pleases you. You have proven that, if nothing else, in your youth.”

Genji hissed, chastised but hackles still raised. “None the less, you’ve treated others of less respect more fairly. Or is that not who you are anymore?”

“Most rich coming from you. I seem to remember all the women and men I ushered from the estate due to your drunken and high state. All the empty promises they recounted.”

Genji leaned back as Hanzo found her voice. “I have never been approached by someone who is without want. Not you, our family, my clients, **anybody**. We seek others out of selfish, personal desires.” Hanzo looked away. “Never anything else. The world, righteous or not, does not operate in such a manner, myself included.”

Hanzo of past would without a doubt have been the most unselfish person Genji knew. His brother wasn’t allowed an opinion. Only recently did Hanzo act of his own accord but at what point was this considered unrightfully egotistical? This went far deeper than Genji would expect. “Master did seek you out selfishly.” Hanzo’s jaw clenched. “But make no mistake, Anija, he doesn’t expect your reaction to align with his views. Master Zenyatta only wished for the chance to approach you. Everything else is your will. He will leave it if you really want him to.”

Hanzo was quiet. “I would not be another case such as yourself, either?”

Genji snorted. “Goodness, no, Anija. You’re a mess that will change when you want to.” Genji waved a hand. “You’re here after all, right?”

“I…” she hesitated. “I suppose I am.” Hanzo grinned viciously. “One of the few times you are correct, it would seem.”

“Anija!”

* * *

“By the Iris, you are stunning.” Zenyatta had felt this but never voiced it aloud, much less unintentionally. While he had only heard from Genji vaguely to ‘try again, he’s fixed,’ love at first sight seemed to constitute Zenyatta losing a bit of self-control in himself.

Hanzo’s eyes rose into her bangs, unaware a monk would find beauty, much less in a killer, within the natural world. “Thank-you, ah, Zenyatta. You are silver, gold…and reflective.” Was this even the right thing to say? “I admit there is an artistry to your creation unfound in other omnics I have met.

Yes, yes Zenyatta _was_ all those things and still Hanzo had sought fit to deem himself artistic in design. This was something Zenyatta considered the human equivalent to handsome and beautiful. How thankful Zenyatta was that this body was unable to show traditional human embarrassment.

He may have felt thankful, but Hanzo had her own concerns. She frowned heavily. “Should you be radiating heat enough that I can feel it?”

Zenyatta begged pardon, one’s form betrayed all emotion in unique ways. “Please, pay it no attention.”

Hanzo allowed it but she continued to falter. “Are you certain a woman of my mistakes past is what you want?”

He froze. “… _woman?_ ” Had Genji tricked him?

“Unless woman are not your preference I assume Genji led to your supposition?” He nodded, ready to apologize but Hanzo instead quirked her lips. “Genji assumed, both by my looks and the forms of addressment when I was younger that I was instead his older brother. The damage was done by the time I was eighteen.”

Zenyatta stared in wonder for Hanzo was three years his protégée’s elder. “It took Genji fifteen years to reason this out.”

Hanzo huffed her pass at laughter. “Yes, he hit puberty late and by the time he realized he outgrew me and that I had long ceased; I brought it to his attention that females typically grow sooner and end as such. For a teen of many sexual pursuits at the time, it still remains a sore point, I imagine. As for personally?” Hanzo looked at her hand, aware of the contradicting mixture others perceived. ‘It matters not for I am Shimada Hanzo and that is all.”

Zenyatta was relieved. “Then I ask you, Shimada Hanzo,” she focused on him. “Would it be permissible to ask your partaking in a date with myself?”

Hanzo reddened, jaw tight. “A date, so soon?” He wished for her person?

“Or an outing of potential friends to begin with if it’s more comfortable.”

She considered it. Genji stated he would back away if asked, only seeking a chance. Perhaps finding herself and changing would comprised placing her trust in someone after years of wariness. “It would be favorable to simply permissible.”

Hanzo only had one regret to accepting the courting, informing Genji. He was insufferable in all manners pertinent to the matter.

* * *

 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Omake 1:_

“I hope you won’t disrobe my Master on the first date Hanzo,” Genji was unworried but this was opportunity dragged in.

Hanzo snarled in revulsion because _of course, it’s Genji._ “I would **never**. Beyond your pun I am not pursing him to commit an affronted indecency to a being of the cloth.”

It was good to know his brother’s archaic speech was intact. “Never, what if Master would like to?”

She was beyond exasperated. “Genji, it is our first outing as potential partners, we hardly know each other.” Hanzo’s lips drew back, grimacing, “Distasteful.”

Predictable. “Since when did you have to know someone to fuck?”

“Genji!” Hanzo would throw him out soon. “This is your master, yes? I assume you do not want this casual, never mind the how.”

He snorted. “Anija, I say this as a friend and with mutual confidence in him and me. I don’t know he won’t want it or will, but!”

Genji grinned. “How? _Creativity_. Imagine if you-” He choked on pen Hanzo deemed to fit to fire into his mouth.

* * *

_Omake 2: (for shits and giggles)_

Where had his brother gone and this lascivious creature come to take his place? Not only that, Hanzo had deemed to lock him inside and make this one sided retelling in-escapable.

“After which I ensued to undress myself as I have learned he finds it pleasing to observe.”

Genji wailed, clawing at the door. “Anija, no! Why?!”

She crossed her arms as righteousness was delivered. “This is only our foreplay and I too need a confident. You were the best fit. Now, after I was finally divested of my robe, he retrieved the sash-”

Genji sobbed long into the night, nauseated and unable to meet his Master’s gaze for the following month.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
